Menunggu Pagi(?)
by 137JOY
Summary: No Summary this KyuMin fanfic...


·

**MENUNGGU PAGI**

**Author:Cho 137**

**Title:Menunggu Pagi**

**Pairing:KyuMin**

**Cast:-Cho Kyuhyun**

**-Lee Sungmin**

**Rated:T**

**Genre:Boys Love,Shonen-Ai,Sad*jika berasa***

**Disclaimer:fanfic ini murni buatan saya yang berasal dari imajinasi didalam otak saya^^ para cast hanya milik Tuhan,Keluarganya,serta Para fans mereka.**

**WARNING:ini fanfic Shonen-Ai atau Boys Love jika tidak suka JANGAN DIBACA! Tapi jika terlanjur sudah baca tidak apa-apa,typo(S) bertebaran dimana-mana,kalimat dan kata-katanya tidak sesuai dengan EYD^^dan ALURnya yang kecepatan dan aneh^^**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T BASHING!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING^^ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sepasang sayapmu seakan patah dan terjatuh menyentuh bumi**

**Senyumanmu seolah mulai memudar ditelan rasa kesakitan**

**Genggaman tanganmu mulai terlepas dengan perlahan**

**Membawa tubuhmu pergi meninggalkanku dan dunia ini…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepasang pasangan kekasih itu tengah duduk dan menikmati pemandangan Kota diatas sebuah bukit yang tinggi,pemandangan kota Seoul sungguh indah dimata mereka.

Sepasang kekasih tersebut sedang 'Menunggu Pagi' terlihat namja berambut coklat ikal bernama Cho Kyuhyun tengah menyandarkan kepala kekasihnya Lee Sungmin serta memeluk erat pinggang Sungmin.

Mereka terdiam sejenak merasakan hawa dingin yang mulai menusuk kulit mereka.

"entah sampai kapan aku bisa menemanimu"ucap sebuah suara nan lembut milik Lee Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dan memandang mata indah Sungmin,senyum tulusnya mengembang dengan indahnya dibalik keperihan hatinya yang seolah ingin menjerit dengan keras.

"aku sudah siap,kita akan tetap 'Menunggu Pagi' disini dan aku akan selalu bersamamu"

CHUP….

Kecupan hangat itu Kyuhyun berikan untuk Sungmin tepat dibibir plumpnya yang mulai memucat,Sungmin memejamkan matanya sejenak meresapi kecupan hangat bibir Kyuhyun yang menyentuh bibirnya.

"percayalah,kau bukan manusia Lemah Kyunnie,kau Kuat"lirih Sungmin.

"hei….hawa dingin disini membuat bibirmu pucat Hyung"jelas Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya dan menggenggam tangan putih pucat Kyuhyun dengan erat.

Kyuhyunpun merengkuh tubuh mungil Sungmin kedalam pelukannya,seolah ia takut kekasihnya akan pergi meninggalkannya atau malah sebaliknya.

"aku takut…..aku takut…"Lirih Kyuhyun.

"aku ada disini,tidak ada yang perlu Kyuhyun-ah takutkan"

Sungmin mengelus lembut punggung Kyuhyun dengan sayang menyalurkan rasa cinta dan kasih sayangnya.

Mereka kembali menatap lurus kedepan menikmati pemandangan indah diatas bukit,sebentar lagi sang fajar akan menampakkan wujud dan cahayanya yang akan segera bersinar terang.

"sebentar lagi…."ucap Sungmin sambil menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun.

"nde..,chagi"

**Rasa sakit itu datang lagi menyerang tubuh lemahku**

**Jeritan kesakitan ini semakin menjerit didalam hatiku**

**Inikah saatnya,saatnya aku meninggalkanmu dengan semua kenangan ini…**

"aku disini masih,'Menunggu Pagi' menikmati sisa hidupku bersamamu"lemah Kyuhyun.

"nde,aku juga akan selalu ada disampingmu,selalu menemanimu disini"

Sungmin menunjuk kearah dada Kyuhyun ah lebih tepatnya hati Kyuhyun.

"selalu disini didalam hatimu"

Bisa Sungmin rasakan detak jantung Kyuhyun yang semakin melemah bersamaan dengan mulainya terlihat sang fajar yang menampakkan wujudnya sedikit demi sedikit.

Cahaya sang fajar begitu indah dan menyilaukan penglihatan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"sa-saranghae Lee Sungmin"ucap Kyuhyun dengan nafas yang melemah.

"nado,Saranghae Cho Kyuhyun,tidurlah disini aku akan menemanimu,jangan takut"Lirih Sungmin.

Perlahan genggaman tangan putih pucat Kyuhyun mulai melemah dan terlepas dengan pelan.

Detak jantung Kyuhyun mulai melemah dan tak terdengar lagi bersamaan dengan terbitnya sang fajar diatas bukit tersebut.

Mata indah Sungmin meneteskan buliran cairan bening tersebut yang membasahi pipi chubby Sungmin.

"Good Morning chagi,Selamat Tidur,Mimpikan aku dan bawa kenangan ini bersamamu"

Perlahan Sungmin memeluk erat tubuh tak bernyawa Kyuhyun tangisan pilu itu keluar bersamaan dengan suara jeritan tangis Sungmin yang terus memanggil nama Kyuhyun.

**Jiwaku memang telah pergi bersama dengan ragaku yang telah kaku meninggalkanmu**

**Namun rasa cintaku akan selalu hidup didalam hatimu**

**Entah kapan kita akan bertemu lagi,mungkin di kehidupan lain kita akan bersatu**

**Disini aku tetap 'Menunggu Pagi' dengan bayanganku yang akan selalu **

**Menyertaimu disetiap langkah hidupmu**

**.**

**.**

**.**

END….

Please Review^^ Fanfic ini pernah saya publish di FB ini short Fanfic...


End file.
